Trip to futures
by CaptainTmir
Summary: Wyatt, Chris, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, PRUE, with special appearences from Leo and Bianca and mr SPOCK!
1. Default Chapter

In the attic Chris shifted uncomfortably, Piper and Leo knew that Chris was hiding something they never trusted him. Well it was to be expected since he never told the entire truth, like instead of saying Wyatt turns evil he just said that Wyatt was attacked by some demon in the future, Man, this is getting out of control I almost killed my self or stopped myself from existing maybe I should tell them.   
  
Chris came to a decision that he was going to tell Phoebe in the future his aunt Phoebe always kept his secrets.  
  
She was his favorite aunt even though he would never tell Paige that, he loved his Aunt Paige just as much its just that she got a little annoying when she started talking about school she was going to be the next headmaster at the magic school.  
  
Chris got up off the couch and headed downstairs where he expected to see one of the sisters, and sure enough there was his mom, making supper. "Hi Piper" It had token a lot of time for Chris to get used to calling her by her name and not by Mom or mommy.  
  
"Oh hi Chris" Piper turned around to face Chris brushing a strand of hair on her forehead.  
  
"Want to help?" Piper rarely asked people for help especially when it was in the kitchen.  
  
"Sure why not" Chris watched his hands and helped Piper make some spaghetti and desert lots of cookies after Chris helped Piper clean up.  
  
"You know Chris I was expecting you to make a mess or something cuz not a lot of people can cook in this kitchen without blowing it up".  
  
Chris snorted "I' sure lots of people can cook in the kitchen its not rocket science".  
  
Just then Phoebe walked in "yes it is"  
  
Chris was about to say something when Phoebe silenced him with a look "and don't you say otherwise."  
  
Every one ate in silence once done Piper headed off to P3, and Paige went on a date Phoebe was about to go to bed when Chris stopped her.  
  
"NO if its about another demon no, cuz I'm tired and I want to go to bed, please just let me go"  
  
"Phoebe this isn't about a demon can't I just talk to you?" Chris asked slowly.  
  
Phoebe slowly came down the stairs fearing a trap.  
  
"I'm not going to bite"  
  
Phoebe sat beside Chris on the couch, Chris took a deep breath getting ready to say what he wanted to say, when a portal opened up Phoebe and Chris turned there heads in time to see 4-6 demons walk out, wearing black clothes that eerily seem to match  
  
"Oh Shit!" Chris exclaimed.  
  
Phoebe turned toward Chris a man walked out from the demons looking somewhat like Chris, he had an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Well, well, well Christopher" he waved his hand and Phoebe fell asleep.  
  
"You're good I have to admit it taking the spell, but how stupid do you think I am, I wrote down the spell you moron" Wyatt telepathically choked Chris "you know I'm really starting to like this power,"  
  
He let go and let Chris fall down to the ground in a big crash, "you're coming with me" he stated to his little brother  
  
"No!" Chris yelled in defiance.  
  
Wyatt once again waved his hand and this time Chris was asleep, the portal had closed Wyatt turned toward the wall  
  
"Hear my words, hear this rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, take me forward what I wish, In space and time" the portal opened again the demons picked up Chris and dragged him through the portal.  
  
(PS, When Chris left Bianca someone I'm not saying who, came in after Wyatt left and healed her)  
  
Piper was came back from P3 to find Phoebe sleeping on the floor,  
  
"Phoebes hello" Phoebe stirred lightly  
  
"I don't wanna go to school to day grams I'm to tired" Piper giggled at hearing her younger sister say that  
  
"an anyway I don't feel to good" Piper laughed loudly  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes and sat up "Oh my God where's Chris"  
  
She looked around the attic looking for their neurotic whitelighter.  
  
"Is he down stairs" Phoebe asked her older sister Piper just shaked her head indicating that NO Chris was not down stairs  
  
"OH my God we have to find him he could be hurt" Phoebe got u[ off the floor  
  
"What are you talking about" Piper asked  
  
Phoebe waved her hands in the air "I'm talking about some guy or demon stealing Chris"  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe with a weird look on her face which mirrored her emotions she had no idea what she thought about him she felt the same thing for him that she felt for Wyatt, strange,  
  
"Well I think Chris knew who he was" Phoebe explained once Paige and Leo were there  
  
"What do you mean" Piper was looking at Leo not really paying attention but once in a while asking Phoebe a question "well he looked scared and that's all I remember before I fell asleep."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Ok so this is in the room where Bianca is also  
  
Chris started to hyperventilate he was still sleeping, Bianca dabbed some cold water on his forehead.  
  
"Sweetie wake up," Chris stirred, and mumble "umm Bianca" Chris's eyes fluttered open, he saw a form of a women against the shadows, the image got clearer  
  
"Bianca? I don't understand I thought you were dead." Bianca shaked her head,  
  
"No I think whitelighter healed me, I know most whitelighters are dead I don't know." Bianca smiled and brushed her hand on Chris's cheek.  
  
So what do you all think... Personally I think I'm getting lazy, I wrote this one quite a while ago. 


	2. add name here

In the past, Piper and her sisters were looking threw the book of shadows, and they haven't found anything on the person that could have token Chris.  
  
"Phoebe are you sure you didn't see anything"  
  
Phoebe tried to remember a little more.  
  
"Well Chris knew him"  
  
Paige was confused, "what do you mean he knew him?"  
  
"Well the man knew Chris's name and Chris was obviously scared of him, oh he had long dirty blond hair and he spoke like he was British or something."  
  
Piper giggled British people were funny, their comedy rocks.  
  
Phoebe turned sharply towards Piper.  
  
"Chris might be in danger and you're laughing!"  
  
Piper stopped it wasn't that funny. "No it's just I don't know Phoebe we haven't found anything on the man, maybe he doesn't exist yet, maybe he's from the future?"  
  
Phoebe looked at her sister than at the wall from were the demon had walked threw.  
  
"Maybe you're right? He did come in the same way that Chris did when Bianca brought him to the future"  
  
"Wait that's it the future I mean he has to be in the future where else would he be we have been scrying and looking in the book for hours" Paige said.  
  
Piper finished for her, "yeah lets just make a spell to find him in the future"  
  
The sisters made a Circle with candles in the middle of the floor, and grabbed hands.  
  
"Hear my Words,  
  
hear this rhyme  
  
heed the hope within my mind,  
  
take me to where I'll find  
  
What I wish in space and Time."  
  
When they finished chanting the spell a light entered the room, in a couple of white orbs.  
  
The light surrounded the girls and they disappeared in bubble of white orbs.  
  
The attic of the future,  
  
they all fell on the floor, "Ouch Phoebe get off me" Phoebe had fallen on Piper.  
  
They got up off of the floor to look at their surroundings, "This looks like a museum"  
  
They went to find the book but instead all they found was a hologram like those things on Star Trek.  
  
"Lets just go downstairs Chris is obviously not here, so lets look around"  
  
They checked the room starting with Pipers, it had Red ribbons stepping them from going in but that didn't stop the sisters.  
  
The room all looked normal the thing that was different were the guest room, one of the room had pictures of naked women on the walls, while the other guest room had books and Awards, Piper was about to look at the things closer.  
  
A noise was heard from downstairs.  
  
"I think we should try to find Chris elsewhere cuz he ain't here"  
  
Paige orbed her sisters outside, what they found was surprising, the City was in ruin.  
  
The bridge was broken in half there were probes flying every where.  
  
"Uh maybe we should go back" They turned around to find the House normal not looking like a museum  
  
The sisters turned to look back at the city it looked normal excpet for the feew futuristic looking cars.  
  
"Ok I think the spell backfired"  
  
Inside the manor 2011  
  
Chris was now 7, he sat down reading one of his favorite books, it was the Count of Monte Crisco, it was a big novel but Chris was really smart for his age.  
  
He went to magic school with his big brother Wyatt, magic school was run by his Aunt Paige.  
  
A knock was heard at the door of his room.  
  
Chris answered "What is it?"  
  
"Do you want any laundry done sweetie" On the other side of the door was his mom Piper she was a really powerful witch one of the 3 most powerful witches in existence.  
  
"No that's Ok" he could do his own laundry Chris hated to bother his mom she was always busy.  
  
Chris herd his mom walked away from the door.  
  
When he heard a knock at the door down stairs.  
  
"I'll go get it" Chris dropped his book and rushed downstairs and opened the door. 


	3. call it what you want

Piper and her sisters were standing outside looking at their surroundings.  
  
"Maybe we should just go inside I mean it can't be that different, and plus we need the book of shadows to get back" Paige was trying to convince her sisters.  
  
Piper looked at the manor it looked nothing like the last time they saw it.  
  
"Why not," All 3 sisters went to the door.  
  
Piper looked around looking for a trap this could all be an illusion, and softly knocked on the door.  
  
A little boy opened the door, he was about six or seven with chestnut colored hair.  
  
"Uh, I'll be right back, he left the door open and orbed upstairs.  
  
Chris opened the door to find himself face to face with his mom, how was that possible he just saw her upstairs, maybe he should go check just in case the people on front of him were shape shifters.  
  
"Uh, I'll be right back"  
  
He orbed out to his mom's room to find her sleeping surrounded by clothes. (She had been doing the laundry)  
  
"Mom wake up" Chris whispered.  
  
Piper stirred in her sleep, her eyes fluttered open at the sound of her son's voice.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Chris shuffled his feet he really didn't like bothering his mom.  
  
"There's someone downstairs, I don't know they look like you and the Aunts but I don't know?" Piper got up and scooped Chris up into a hug and carried him downstairs.  
  
Piper was standing at the doorway.  
  
"Ok who the hell was that?" Piper looked at her sisters who just shrugged.  
  
A young boy came down the stairs only he had blond hair, he was playing a gameboy.  
  
"Oh hi mom" The boy just kept walking into the kitchen.  
  
Piper was confused did he just call her mom!  
  
Paige giggled.  
  
"I'm guessing we accidentally went to the future and that's Wyatt."  
  
What Paige said was making some sense but who was that little boy who had opened the door, was he a friend of Wyatt's  
  
Piper herd noises coming down the stairs it sounded like someone was walking down the steps.  
  
Piper and her sisters looked up to see an older looking Piper carrying the little boy that had opened the door, but he was hugging tightly onto Piper and slowly falling asleep.  
  
"Oh great just great" Future Piper was looking at them.  
  
Paige looked at her she looked the same except for a few gray hair and wrinkles. She notice that the little boy had fallen asleep.  
  
"Who's that?" Paige pointed to the boy.  
  
The older Piper looked confused, then understanding grew on her face.  
  
"Oh you don't know" Piper grinned she remember when she had found out that she had been pregnant with Chris.  
  
Phoebe looked around, listening to Piper, "Uh know what?"  
  
The boy stirred a little.  
  
"About Chris, whom by the way is this little guy." Piper nodded down at Chris.  
  
The girls were shocked.  
  
"What do you mean that's Chris he's little" Phoebe was channeling from the younger Piper.  
  
"Well Chris was a kid once ya know." Piper started to walk towards the kitchen.  
  
"He never said that he knew us when we were young?" Paige couldn't believe it he had lied to them.  
  
"We never asked, and plus you guys found out, well actually Phoebe found out first, then Paige then me I was really surprised as I recall"  
  
They all followed the older Piper into the kitchen where Wyatt was playing a game boy.  
  
Piper scowled at him "Wyatt read a book or something just do something else other than play that game boy."  
  
Wyatt got up and walked outside with the game boy. 


	4. mess up?

Piper sat down at the table shifting as not to wake Chris up.  
  
She looked at her younger self she was looking at Chris with apprehension so was Phoebe and Paige.  
  
An older looking Paige came walking in she was wearing school robes, she grinned when she saw Chris.  
  
Her smile faded when she saw the future visitors, but then just shrugged it off.  
  
"Spell backfired?"  
  
Both Piper's nodded.  
  
Then the scene around the sisters, the present ones shifted they found themselves in the manor just that their future selves weren't there they herd noises in the living room.  
  
They slowly crept into the living room so as not to be detected.  
  
What they saw, it was rather funny really if you were watching it from a point of view that wasn't the charmed ones.  
  
Leo was looking at Gideon  
  
"Gideon what are you doing here—is Piper ok?" Leo asked very worried  
  
Gideon looked at him like he just realized that Leo was there.  
  
"Hardly thanks to Phoebe's ludicrous new theory everyone is a suspect in her mind she's terrorizing the entire school"  
  
Paige smiled continuing her scrying, "So you want me to talk to her"  
  
Gideon nodded "I would be internally grateful"  
  
At that moment Leo orbed out.  
  
They disappeared Piper and her sisters were alone  
  
"ooookkkkkaaayyyy that was weird" Phoebe was looking at the spot were Gideon was he had seemed to be acting weird.  
  
Piper shaked her head.  
  
"Why would I be terrorizing people like seriously, I might be scary but still...."  
  
Piper didn't get to finish her sentence.  
  
When all three of them were pulled to the attic.  
  
Chris and Paige were there, at that moment Leo orbed in.  
  
Leo looked around, "where's phoebe?"  
  
Chris looked thoughtful, "That's a good question."  
  
At that moment Phoebe orbed in, (speak of the devil)  
  
Phoebe looked happy exhilarated very happy.  
  
She looked around. "God that was great, I want to kill someone else, who can I kill."  
  
She turned to Chris  
  
"Chris find me another demon to kill"  
  
Phoebe spoke rather quickly.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok, we got to get these powers out of her"  
  
Phoebe did what she usually did best, and defended herself, but in a chippy voice and a rather happy one.  
  
"What you're the one who wanted me to have a power"  
  
"Not a demonic power" Paige replied  
  
Phoebe started at it again in her fast voice. "Well beggars can't be choosers...oh poor little powerless Phoebe she can't even take care of herself.." Phoebe finished feigning a defenseless dame.  
  
Paige sighed  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry... I admit it, I was wrong"  
  
Phoebe being as cocky as she was said,  
  
"What did you say. Would you repeat that please"  
  
Paige looked up at the sky like saying why are you doing this to me!  
  
"I'm sorry, I was wrong. I clearly under estimated you... You are very powerful"  
  
Phoebe was still smiling and said happily "That's all I wanted to here...Now who wants to stab me?"  
  
Paige was surprised "What!"  
  
Leo being so serene not thinking that the question was directed to phoebe.  
  
"It's the only way to get the powers out of her"  
  
Phoebe looked at Paige and Chris, and grinned this was fun, she liked feeling like this  
  
"Come on I dare you, I double dare you, I triple dare you, I super duper da..."  
  
Phoebe was getting on Paige's nerves and grabbed the dagger out of her sisters hand  
  
"Uh, I'll stab her, Leo be ready to heal"  
  
Chris closed his eyes looking disgusted.  
  
Around them the scene shifted again, but for some reason they were transported to another place in the manor.  
  
Phoebe, Paige and Piper were there.  
  
Phoebe looked down at Piper's stomach than back at her older sister.  
  
She smiled,  
  
"Oh."  
  
Paige was also smiling  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Phoebe's eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah." She also said but differently.  
  
Piper laughed nervously.  
  
"No I'm not, I mean how could that happen." Piper's voice was strangely different.  
  
"I mean I know how that could happen, but..." she stopped talking, and took a breath, some sort of look came on her face.  
  
"Oh what am going to do?"  
  
Piper looked at her sisters for help.  
  
Phoebe decided to help.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Leo about it  
  
Paige nods in agreement.  
  
Piper shook her head.  
  
"No I can't"  
  
Paige was confused "Why?"  
  
Piper talking real fasts.  
  
"Well, because, because. Because I can't."  
  
Her sisters looked at each other confused.  
  
There was a light knock at the door, all of the 6 girls turned around to look When Chris appeared at the door.  
  
"Is the a bad time?"  
  
Chris scrunched up his nose a little, and the scene shifted again, but it was the future again. 


	5. who knows?

They were surrounded by demons, all of the dressed in black.  
  
A man walked up to them the demons didn't move.  
  
"Welcome back." He said.  
  
Piper didn't want to fight demons she was getting tired after all those scenes it seamed to have taken energy out of her.  
  
"Who the Hell are you?" He faked a hurt look and grinned.  
  
"Why mother I feel hurt that you don't even recognize you're own son, well actually scratched that what am I saying you wouldn't be able to tell who you're son was unless they told you." he smiled.  
  
Piper was shocked did this guy just call her mother.  
  
Phoebe groaned she was getting a headache.  
  
"Who are you?" she was slightly irritated.  
  
"Well Aunt Phoebe I'm Wyatt." Piper gasped.  
  
"Oh my god Chris was right you are evil."  
  
Wyatt scowled and turned to his minions.  
  
"Leave they pose no threat to me" The demons didn't move they just looked at each other.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
The demons shimmered out leaving Wyatt with the three sisters.  
  
"What did little Chris tell you, or was he evasive and you don't know who he really is?" Wyatt wanted to know if the sisters knew that Chris was there nephew.  
  
Piper huffed, while Paige answered.  
  
"Well Chris doesn't tell us everything but we know he's from the future, he full name is Chris Perry."  
  
Wyatt laughed "Is that what he told you?"  
  
Paige continued.  
  
"He's half witch half whitelighter, he came form the future to stop you from being evil."  
  
Paige finished, Piper was giving Wyatt looks that could kill.  
  
"Evil? Oh the entire notion of good and evil, well let me tell you there is no good or evil there is only power."  
  
Wyatt finished his speech, his aunts looked at him as thought he was crazy.  
  
Piper spoke up.  
  
"Is that what you think? I must have been a horrible mother to have you think that, what the hell happened that you think that?"  
  
Wyatt laughed softly.  
  
"I'm sure if you asked Chris he would tell you he was never good at keeping secrets."  
  
Wyatt finished.  
  
I know this was a really short chapter... I'll try to make the other one longer 


	6. Prue Renee?

**YAY IT'S SUMMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
Wyatt loved taunting his family it was just too much fun.  
  
Piper huffed.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean? Oh who cares maybe he has a reason for not telling us every thing like maybe it could ruin the future, ever thought of that he?"  
  
Wyatt sneered.  
  
"Well if he did change the future it would only be for the good, the brat is a nuisance, always getting in the way and stopping me from doing the things I feel should be done!"  
  
Wyatt roared he was angry at his little brother and when Wyatt was angry he rambles.  
  
Most of the time when Wyatt is angry it's because of his little brother, when Wyatt rambles he never did make any sense.  
  
Phoebe had a splitting headache.  
  
"Will you shut up and listen to yourself you are so self centered maybe what Chris is doing is for your own good!" Phoebe snapped.  
  
Paige joined in.  
  
"Yeah all Chris has done in the past is protect you."  
  
Wyatt scrunched up his nose he didn't need protection.  
  
"Well I don't want little Christopher's help I don't need it." Wyatt said casually like it was something he said every day.  
  
Piper was still surprised that her son could be so evil.  
  
"Well you need help if you think that the most important thing is power!"  
  
Wyatt was close to losing his temper.  
  
Wyatt laughed a rather evil laugh, chills ran down Piper's back.  
  
"Chris is not trying to save me he just want to kill the demon who killed you Mom."  
  
Paige and Phoebe gasped Piper was going to die?  
  
Piper shaked her head.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
Wyatt finally lost his patience waved his hand and sent the girls orbing into his dungeons, where his demons could make sure they don't escape.

* * *

Chris paced he had to find a way to get back to the past he was really happy that Bianca was still alive but the more he stayed there the harder it will be to o back.  
  
"Chris calmed down." Bianca was worried Chris was hurt and walking around was not going to help.  
  
"How can I stay calm, I'm here where Wyatt can just orb in and kill me he probably already sensed me."  
  
Chris looked around for the first time noticing his surroundings it was rather odd.  
  
"Bianca were are we?"  
  
Bianca shrugged.  
  
"No idea probably in some apartment but where? I really don't know."  
  
Bianca thought about it and came to the conclusion that it was probably the whitelighter or whoever healed her brought them here, but how Chris got there was a mystery.  
  
Their questions where answer when a women came in.  
  
She had black hair it was long, and eyes Bianca couldn't tell if they were blue or green.  
  
Chris sat down waiting for an explanation.  
  
The women smiled.  
  
"Bianca I see you're feeling better, and Chris how are you feeling?" Bianca already liked this lady.  
  
"Fine." Came Chris's blunt reply.  
  
"Who and what are you?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"My name is Prue... Renee and I'm one of the few whitelighter's left."  
  
Chris didn't miss the pause as she said her last name.  
  
Prue was slightly panicking what if Chris recognized her.  
  
**That's it for now**


	7. minions?

_Hiya people I finally have a little time to update so thanxs for the reviews and **on with the story...;'**_

**__**

**__**

Piper paced it was rather cold the girls hadn't found a way out of Wyatt's dungeons yet and Piper was not liking it.  
  
Many demons had past by their cell and none of them gave the Charmed ones a second look.  
  
Paige looked at her surrounding looking for something that could help them escape.  
  
"I can't believe that Wyatt is evil I just can't!" Piper was having trouble accepting that Wyatt was evil and Chris wasn't.  
  
Phoebe groaned the damp floor wasn't very comfortable.  
  
"Piper you are driving me crazy can't you just accept the fact that Wyatt is evil?"  
  
Piper stopped her pacing and glared at her sister.  
  
"No I can't I don't want to believe it Wyatt is good he has to be, I raised him!"  
  
Paige shaked her head her butt was wet and cold because of the floor she didn't want to add a headache to the equation.  
  
"Piper you heard Wyatt you're dead! Maybe that's one of the factors without the power of three he would have been an easy prey to evil."  
  
Phoebe nodded agreeing.  
  
"Now when we get back to the past we're going to stop that from happening and Wyatt won't turn evil."  
  
Piper shaked her head.  
  
"Maybe it has nothing to do with me dying maybe it has something entirely different we just don't know hat it is yet?"  
  
Piper sat down the floor was rather dirty. ****

* * *

  
  
Chris was still watching Prue, he recognized her from somewhere it's just that he couldn't place her and it was driving him nuts.  
  
"So Prue how did you die?" Prue frowned she had to make something up.  
  
"I drowned." Prue noticed Bianca was starting to fall asleep.  
  
Prue had said the first thing that had come to her mind, drowning the way her mother had died.  
  
Chris frowned.  
  
"Any siblings?" Chris was still having difficulty placing her.  
  
Prue did some quick thinking.  
  
"No lonely child." What was with the interrogation, she didn't like it she could make something slip. "So listen can me and Bianca leave we have somewhere else to be at the moment?"  
  
Prue didn't want him to leave Wyatt's minions was looking for him and it could be very dangerous if Chris got caught, Chris was the only one that could now summon the book.  
  
"Maybe we should wait until things settle down it would be to easy for Wyatt to get his hands on you again."  
  
Chris nodded that did make some sense, but his brother would not give up until he was found.

_That's it for now I have people to meet and places to be._


	8. Devil VS Angel

Here's the thing

Devil 

Angel ##

Chris was still trying to make sense of the whitelighter in front of him but it was so hard he knew he recognized her but he was having trouble placing her.  
  
You've been threw this before if you don't remember her you don't remember her!   
  
In his mind he was having a silent battle with himself he could try to break into her mind like his Aunt Phoebe.  
  
#She saved you life! #  
  
If this would have been a cartoon you could have plainly seen a devil and an angel version of Chris on each shoulder.  
  
Maybe she just saved your life because Wyatt told her.   
  
That did make some sense.  
  
#There is no proof she is one of Wyatt's minions, like you're mum always says don't judge a book by it's cover, wait that makes no sense in this situation what am I thinking oh yeah! Sorry wrong quote (angel clears throat) Don't make assumptions without any proof.#

You just made that up didn't you!   
  
#Hey I resent that (don't really know why? you're evil so I resent you) someone probably said it before me or there could be a quote that means the same thing just worded differently! #  
  
Chris was trying to pay attention to the conversation Bianca and Prue were having.  
  
Chris was thinking of ways to figure out if she really was a whitelighter.  
  
He could always break into her mind like Phoebe or along the lines of her empath power.  
  
#That's invasion of privacy Chris!#

So at least now you'll know if she's one of Wyatt's minions or just a whitelighter doing the right thing.   
  
Prue broke Chris of his thoughts.  
  
"So Chris how long have you and Bianca been together?"  
  
Chris shaked his head to clear his thoughts.  
  
"Oh about three years right Bianca?"  
  
Bianca nodded, Chris paid attention to Prue to see her reactions at questions asked.  
  
_That's it! I try to update as fast as I can the next chapter I'll try to make longer._


	9. I know who u R

Alright so here's the new chapter! I hope you like it... meh I really don't care well anyway on with the story.

Sorry I haven't updated in so long its just that well I wasn't really into it until today.

Chris ran his hand through his hair thinking of a question to ask this unknown Whitelighter.

"So Prue do you have any siblings?"

The women looked surprised by the question coming out of no where but answered any way. (Even if it wasn't truthfully)

"Oh I have two." She answered without missing a beat.

Bianca took Chris's lead.

"So what are their names?"

Prue smiled, couldn't they ask harder question. (And hopefully she won't sleep.)

"Yeah I have a sister named Holly and a brother named Harry... yeah I know weird but my parents decided since they were twins their names should sound the same."

Chris nodded happy with the answer but he didn't believe her about the names.

Chris frowned, thinking of something his mum once said.

"Wait is Prue you're full name like mine isn't Chris but Christopher but since its too long I go by Chris.?"

Prue pouted.

"No its Prudence and don't think I'm happy with that name cause its sucks arse, it was my mums idea of a joke."

AH HA!!! I have it, I know who Prue is! She's mums sister the one that died. So she my Aunt. Chris thought.

Out loud.

"Yeah right listen Prue I know who you really are, you're my Aunt aren't you?"

Prue rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah I am but you can't tell anyone that you found out or I won't be you're Whitelighter anymore, actually I'm one of the only whitelighters left that is actually good at what I do... so yeah."

Chris nodded.

"I don't really have a reason to tell anyone, like why would I? Bianca herd you. Mum knows who you are, so do Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige, dad probably knows so I don't really have a reason to."

Prue snorted.

"You babble like Phoebe and Paige its scary."

Chris frowned. "Who did you know that Paige babbles you never met her?"

Prue shaked her head having forgotten about Bianca.

"Well I can watch over my family you know?"

Chris nodded thinking if he remembered her from his childhood.

"Why didn't you ever visit me when no one was around?"

"I wasn't aloud to even if I had wanted to..."

Bianca moved and accidentally knocked over a vase.

Both Chris and Prue jumped thinking someone had found their whereabouts, when the door opened...

TBC


	10. KEZUMTIGHT

Ok new chapter hope you like it... if you don't meh read something else.

"ACHOO!" Piper was getting a cold staying in the cold dungeon.

"Kazumtigth." Paige said distractedly.

The sisters were getting tired, usually when they were caught the demon would come and try to kill them, or something along those lines but it seemed that Wyatt didn't follow the usual pattern.

Piper rubbed her forehead.

"Paige did you even try orbing out of here?"

Paige laughed nervously.

"Uh he no."

Phoebe shot up like someone lit a fire to her ass.

"You WHAT? You didn't even try to orb out... Well what are you waiting for try to orb!"

Paige grabbed her sister's hands and orbed out, it had worked.

Piper shaked her head, leave it up to Paige to forget to try to orb, she looked at her surroundings they were in a pretty shabby apartment.

"Anybody know where we are?"

Phoebe and Paige shaked their heads.

"No I just sensed Chris was in this building." Paige shrugged.

They opened a door to find Chris, Bianca and PRUE!!!

WYATT'S LAIR (Muahahahahahaha)

"YOU WHAT!"

A demon bowed before Wyatt kissing the hem of his robes.

(I just had to have Wyatt in robes what self-respecting evil ruler wouldn't!)

"Let me get this straight none of you thought about placing an anti orbing spell, you are all dimwits who do I have to kill to get good help?"

Wyatt said menacingly.

The demon backed up scared.

"Sorry my Liege I wasn't thinking it was my fault, give me a second chance to find them."

Wyatt formed a fireball in his hand, and paced in front of him.

"No you will not get a second chance, like the saying goes if you want something done right do it yourself."

Wyatt dropped the fireball on the demon in front of him who burst into flames.

THAT'S IT THAT'S ALL GOOD NIGHT!


	11. Spock

**Nervous Laugh **Don't kill me! oh yeah and I don't own_ Spock_ or _Charmed_ sue me

Ok so new chapter I think know where I'm going with this which is sweet, sorry haven't updated in so long writer's block? Ok I lie I just didn't feel like it OK!

_Bianca moved and accidentally knocked over a vase._

_Both Chris and Prue jumped thinking someone had found their whereabouts, when the door opened..._

"_No I just sensed Chris was in this building." Paige shrugged._

_They opened a door to find Chris, Bianca and PRUE!!!_

"Prue?" Piper was thoroughly confused.

Paige took a good look at Prue she had never met the oldest sister but she had seen photographs, she looked different in real life then on paper.

Her black raven hair reached below her lower back, she had a color of eyes that Paige couldn't see from where she was, they were either blue or green, and she was tall and skinny also.

"Oh hey Piper, Long time no see." Prue tried to act casual but the truth was that she wanted to go and hug every one of her sisters' even Paige that she had never met personally.

Phoebe took the matter into her own hands and jumped on Prue, hugging her tightly soon Piper joined in, through the laugh and playful punches everyone had forgotten about the imminent danger also known as Wyatt, Piper and Leo's evil son.

Piper and Phoebe let go of their dead sister, as Paige stood awkwardly on the side, Prue walked up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Geez Paige, you are my sister... even though I have never met you in person I feel like I've known you my entire life." Prue wasn't making that much sense she was just so happy, as was all the other three sisters, they were startled out of their reunion by a fake cough.

"Well I hate to brake this up, but Wyatt oh and did anyone else forget that you guys are in the wrong time frame?" Chris said scolding all of the girls.

Phoebe took a step forward, from what she had learned from her experiences as a witch, bad guys don't lie when they have dirt on someone and Wyatt obviously had some.

"Well I'm sure we could find a way to leave once you tell us what you're hiding." Piper lifted her eyebrow making it look like that eye thing Spock does.

Piper was getting sick to her stomach and turned a slight shade of green.

Chris couldn't help it anymore he burst out laughing.

Piper placed her hand over her mouth to keep from puking her guts out.

"What's so funny?"

Chris through bursts of laughter was able to get through.

"You look like _Spock_!"

Phoebe butted in.

"_Spock_?" She knew who _Spock_ was he was the _Vulcan_ off of **Star Trek **but she had no idea how Piper resembled him.

"Well you know with the entire eyebrow thing, and she's green and what makes it even funnier is that she doesn't look like any _Spock_, but season One _Spock_!"

Paige was silently laughing when Piper bolted to the door that she prayed was the bathroom.

A few minutes later Piper emerged from the washroom looking a little bit better, she wiped her mouth and took a seat on the couch.

Prue sighed.

"Listen as fun as I like having all of you guys here, but you have to go back to your time. I mean it's where your supposed to be and Chris I know you belong to this time but you have a destiny to accomplish and you can't do it here or in this time. Wyatt is very powerful and you won't be able to vanquish him like all the other demons and evils in the past, you can't defeat him, but you do on the other hand have to change his views now get writing on a spell and a potion.... You know just in case."

Paige nodded, Prue was right they needed to get back to their time and figure out a way to stop Wyatt from turning evil.

Phoebe grabbed a paper pad and a pen that was sitting on the coffee table and started to brain storm.

**Brain Storm**

Piper- Take us back to our rightful time

Chris- That won't work for me, because I belong here how about we use the original just switch it around a little, so hear our words, hear this rhyme, heed the hope within our minds...

Prue- Take us backward to where we'll find

Paige- what we wish in space and time.

**End of Brainstorm**

Phoebe quickly scribbled down the spell.

"Alright, it should work but since we're using words like we and us maybe Prue and Bianca should stand outside the door while we're saying the spell?"

They all agreed.

Piper shut the lights while Paige, Phoebe and Chris turned on the candles.

They got into the candle circle.

"Ok at the count of three?" Chris suggested.

They all agreed.

"123."

Together...

"Hear our words, hear this rhyme, heed the hope within our minds, Take us backward to where we'll find what we wish in space and time"

They closed their eyes and opened them, to all find themselves in the attic but just to make sure.

"LEO!" Piper called, as soon as she finished saying his name Leo orbed in.

He looked all serene and crap.

"Blessed be." He said in a girlish voice.

Piper waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah, blessed be, anyway what's the date I mean the year, day, hour, and everything."

And according to Leo it seemed as if they had arrived at the time where the girls went to the future.

THE END

I know you guys are probably pissed with the end like what about Wyatt and Prue, and are they gonna find out about Chris, but I like the one that they did how piper finds out and everything I love it and I don't want to change it.

But if you want a sequel write it yourself I really don't care as long as you ask, you can even make fun of this fanfic or take the idea and rewrite it, all as ask is that you tell me that's it you don't have to ask for permission or at least give me credit.


End file.
